Consejos de Vida
by T-Annita
Summary: ..:Todos cometemos errores, y muchas personas cometen el mismo, para eso son los consejos. Cualquiera puede dar uno, la hazaña esta en llevarlo a la practica.:..:UA.:.Ulquiorra x Orihime.:.
1. Consejo 1

Este es un reto que me hizo una amiga. Me lo hizo cuando Ulquiorra seguía con vida T-T y a penas vengo a pagarlo =P

Es un Orihime x Ulquiorra, basado en un correo que de seguro ya habrán leído, si no, pondré un enlace en mi profile para quien desee leerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Ayer comí un plato de Zucaritas, y por mas que esculque la caja, no venían de regalo los derechos de Bleach, así que siguen en poder de **Tite Kubo**

**Advertencias: **Este será un Orihime POV, si lo cambio, lo mencionare con tiempo. Menciones de Ichiruki, nada explicito, ya que este fic es Ulquihime, pero les pido madurez y eviten ser groseros al respecto. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, y así como yo respeto a los demás, pido y me respeten.

* * *

**+o+**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**+o+**

**Consejos de Vida**

**X**

**T-Annita**

**+o+**

******+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

+o+

* * *

+o+

**Consejo 1**

+o+

_++No pierdas el tiempo con alguien que no esta disponible para pasarlo contigo++_

+o+

* * *

+o+

_-Oi! Soy Kurosaki Ichigo… querrás decir fresita-kun… ¡Enana cállate!... agh! Deja tu mensaje después del… Quien es el conejito más bonito ¡Chappy!... ¡Rukia!... ¡Que! ¡Te dije que pusieras ese tono!... ¡Es mi celular! ¡Yo dejare el mensaje que se me de la regalada gana!... entonces porque no pones la nueva propaganda de las fresas… Aunque este muy acidita come una fresita… jajaja… el que sea que me llame deje su puto mensaje y se lo contestare siempre y … biiiiip_

+o+

Colgué mi teléfono. Ya no tenia ganas de dejarle un mensaje.

Con la firme intención de no pensar y entristecerme, tome el plumero y lo sacudí con entusiasmo.

La nubecilla de polvo me hizo estornudar.

¡Debería de darme vergüenza!

He estado tanto tiempo entretenida con el trabajo y pensando en Kurosaki-kun que no he limpiado nada. En cuanto pensé en él, la imagen de su rostro y perfil fruncido vinieron a mi mente, y no pude evitar sonrojarme como una manzana. A pesar del tiempo que llevamos juntos, aun siento como me revolotean mariposas en el estomago, mi corazón se agita, mi respiración se acelera y… y…

¡Orihime! ¡Atención, que estas limpiando!

Emprendí mi tarea de nuevo, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa de "boba enamorada" como Tatsuki la había bautizado. Es que… ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Es Kurosaki-kun! ¿Cómo puedo no estar feliz?

Me enamore de Kurosaki-kun desde el día en que Tatsuki-chan nos presentó en el último año de instituto. Enamoramiento que creció con los años, al irlo conociendo, y cuando menos lo pensé, me encontraba completamente prendada de Kurosaki-kun. Al principio no quise decírselo, era más fácil verle de lejos y ser solo su amiga, mas al parecer era un tanto obvia, nunca fui buena ocultando mis sentimientos.

Lo bueno fue, que gracias a eso, mis amigas me convencieron y logré declarármele, al principio no quiso, pero no me rendí, logre convencerlo, y a partir de ese momento estamos juntos.

¡Ya son 9 años! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

De hecho, es por eso que mi departamento esta tan sucio. Como Kurosaki-kun esta tan próximo a recibirse y ya tiene una casa en la ciudad de Tokio (regalo de su padre) pensé que me pediría mudarme con él. ¡Me emociona tanto irme a vivir con él, y cocinarle, y limpiar nuestra casa, y…

De pronto volvió la tristeza que me motivo a limpiar en primer lugar. La última vez que se lo mencione a Kurosaki-kun, se molesto conmigo.

En aquella ocasión, le cocine mi receta especial de pollo, kétchup, queso, mostaza, pimienta, miel y cebolla (1). En medio de la cena, me comento que estaba escogiendo los colores para pintar las recamaras, espere ansiosa por la pregunta, la que marcaria el inicio oficial de nuestra vida juntos, pero no me decía nada. Así que pensé que quizás, eso ya estaba implícito, que solo era cuestión de que yo le demostrara mi decisión, que tal vez no me lo decía por temor a que le dijera que no, así que comencé a hablar de lo emocionante que seria vivir juntos, trabajar juntos, comer juntos, tener hijos…

De eso ya han pasado seis meses. Ahora solo hablamos por teléfono y en ocasiones por e-mail.

Como es su ultimo semestre, es lógico que este ocupado, pero… incluso cuando tiene días libres se queda a estudiar en casa, y en las raras ocasiones en que lo veo en el hospital, esta en practicas o con algún superior tomando notas.

Siento que me evita.

Me sacudí las ideas de la cabeza. Rangiku-san tiene razón. ¡Divago demasiado!

Tengo que terminar de limpiar rápido. Hoy tengo una cita con Kurosaki-kun ¡Y en un restaurante fino! Casi nunca salimos, así que debo aprovechar.

Lo único que me falta son las cosas de Sora. Hace tiempo que no sentía esta nostalgia. Descuidar mi departamento es una cosa, pero olvidarme de platicar con mi hermano es imperdonable. Pensando en mi posible mudanza, lo primero que guarde fue el altar que le había hecho, mi propósito no era olvidarlo, por el contrario, era asegurarme de que seria lo primero en llevarme.

Tome el marco con la foto de Sora, esa en donde tenia la misma sonrisa que me regalo junto con las horquillas que aun conservo en una pequeña caja. Lo abrace. No era lo mismo, físicamente, sin embargo, ese sentimiento de seguridad y protección me embarga cada vez que lo hago. Es raro, solía abrazar su fotografía después de su muerte, deje de hacerlo cuando me hice novia de Kurosaki-kun, ya que la emoción era similar al estar en sus brazos, solo que ahora que vuelvo a esta extraña costumbre, me estoy dando cuenta de que la diferencia es muy marcada, ya no se compara a la sensación que experimento ahora, mientras que la de Sora se mantiene intacta a pesar de no estar en este mundo, la de Kurosaki-kun se siente fría y lejana, siendo que el esta cerca de mi.

Antes de volver a derramar lagrimas, preferí terminar de una vez para poder tomar un baño.

Me levante con energía con todo y caja, solo que un pequeño ruido me detuvo.

Un cuadernillo de cuero se había caído del cartón.

Estruje mi memoria, sin éxito. Ningún recuerdo sobre el vino a mi mente.

Aunque pensándolo bien, aun había cosas de Sora que no me había atrevido a tirar, solo las guarde, tal vez era una de ellas. Solo que al verlo, no tenia su nombre o algo que me dijera que le había pertenecido. No se porque, pero lo abrí.

Parece una especie de recopilador. Creí que era de los folders que solía llevar al trabajo, mas la frase no corresponde al trabajo…

**"_Consejos de Vida"_**

Posiblemente me sirva, necesito toda la ayuda posible. Le di la vuelta a la hoja.

¡Que decepción! ¡Solo hay una hoja!

Mi abuela Tsubaki solía decir que había que verle el lado amable a las cosas, si es así, a lo mejor solo necesito un consejo…

* * *

"_No pierdas el tiempo con alguien que no esta disponible para pasarlo contigo"_

* * *

-Señorita, ¿Puedo tomarle su orden?-El mesero me reitero la pregunta, y yo me limite a negarle con la cabeza. El joven solo sonrió resignado, al parecer ya sabía mi respuesta, aunque claro, no sería difícil de adivinar si llevo dos horas sentada en la misma mesa.

Volteé de nuevo a la puerta. Mi cuello está comenzando a dolerme del lado izquierdo, por lo que lleve mi mano para masajearlo un poco, al parecer estoy tensa.

-Por más que mire a la puerta, esa persona no vendrá, _mujer_-Pegué un brinco en mi asiento al escuchar esa voz tan fría. Me he puesto nerviosa. Pienso preguntarle de que está hablando, por más que sepa la respuesta. Espero que mi corazón exaltado me deje hablar con claridad. Lo mejor será que lo mire de frente y…

El joven más anómalo que haya visto estaba delante de mí, y eso es raro teniendo cuenta el llamativo cabello de Kurosaki-kun.

Al mirarlo de frente, un escalofrió acompaño al nerviosismo de mi cuerpo. La luz del restaurante no me deja apreciarlo por completo, lo poco que puedo decir con claridad, es que es un hombre delgado y de piel tan pálida, que parece brillar con la poca luz que nos rodea. Tiene el cabello oscuro, no sé decir si es negro, lo que si me consta con solo verle, es que tiene los ojos más verdes y penetrantes que alguna vez se hayan posado sobre mí.

¡Dios! ¡Me quede muda! ¡No sé qué decirle!

Antes de siquiera poder pensar en moverme o decirle algo, pude ver que lleva puesto el uniforme de empleados, quería preguntarle si era mesero, pero es obvio, se inclino sobre la mesa a recoger lo que quedaba de la vela en el decorado de flores. No me dirigió una segunda mirada, hizo su trabajo y se marcho.

Antes de cavilar que me había pasado, un sonido me distrajo.

Mi celular.

Sentí alivio. Kurosaki-kun me está llamando para decirme que hubo una emergencia, y tuvo que salvar muchas vidas y…

Tan rápido como llego, el alivio se esfumó al ver la pantalla. Es un mensaje.

"_Orihime, no puedo ir. Se atravesó algo. Te llamo luego_."

No quiero parecer una tonta. Me levante y deje propina. Lo único que puedo hacer es salir y luchar contra los deseos de llorar.

El reloj de entrada marca las doce de la noche. Sí que es tarde.

Lo primero que atravesó mi mente fue caminar, pero me contuve al observar la calle vacía…

-Señorita, súbase-

Un taxi y su conductor me abrieron las puertas. Mis piernas están preparándose para correr en cuanto…

-Puedes subirte, si te ocurre algo, yo me hare cargo-

Me asombre de nueva cuenta al ver a aquel mesero. Un gracias salía de mi boca…

-Es parte del servicio del restaurante-dijo estoico.

_Ah…_

-Etto… gracias, yo…

-Súbete- obedecí su orden al instante. Cerró la puerta con un ruido seco, y yo contemplo el tapizado del auto para no mirarlo a la cara.

Lo único que quiero es llegar a casa.

-Si un hombre no es capaz de dejarlo todo por una mujer, no vale la pena que esa mujer siga con él.-

Su rostro seguía serio y sin sentimientos, cosa que tenía total contraste con la calidez que me está envolviendo ahora.

Releí el mensaje de mi celular.

Quizás… el consejo si me sea de ayuda.

* * *

**+o+**

**********+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**  


(1) Aunque lo duden, la receta existe. Mi hermana tiene el mismo gusto culinario de Orihime-chan, y no sabe tan mal (se pone verde) lo llama "Sorpresa de pollo" XD y si lee esto, lo mas seguro es que me asesine.

******+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

******+o+**

Los capítulos serán cortos, y espero, fáciles de leer.

Y ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, criticas, etc...

Solo hay que dar clic al boton de abajo

**+o+**

******+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

******+o+**


	2. Consejo 2

Gracias Minna! T-T Pensé que a nadie le iba a gustar este fic, no esperaba tantos reviews, alertas, favoritos... Los quiero TTOTT

Los comentarios serán respondidos en mi blog, el link esta en mi profile =)

**Disclaimer: Bleach **sigue sin ser mio ¬¬ incluso prefiero usar Pinol en la ropa

* * *

**+o+**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**+o+**

**Consejos de Vida**

**X **

**T-Annita**

**+o+**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**+o+**

**

* * *

**

+o+

**Consejo 2**

+o+

++ _La peor manera de echar de menos a alguien… es sentarse a su lado y saber que nunca estará contigo _++

+o+

* * *

+o+

La pieza musical que acaban de poner se llama "I like it" del cantante Enrique Iglesias. No sé quien sea, ya que su nombre no es japonés, suena español, pero eso no lo sé, ya que la canción esta en ingles. Es una melodía con ritmo, ideal para bailar, tal y como lo hacen las parejas en la pista.

A mí me gusta bailar mucho y no pongo reparos en las canciones que ponen. Y según me ha dicho Tatsuki no lo hago del todo mal.

Solo que… a Kurosaki-kun no le gusta bailar.

Por eso es que estamos sentados aquí en la mesa; una de las más cercanas a la mesa principal, donde se encuentran los invitados especiales, como los maestros invitados y el director de la clínica de Karakura, mesa en la que por cierto, deberíamos estar sentados nosotros.

Kurosaki-kun también es un invitado especial, ya que fue el encargado de dar el discurso de graduación, se lo gano al obtener Excelencia Académica. Pero él se rehusó a que tomáramos asiento en la gran mesa rectangular y busco que nos diesen lugar en otro lado. Incluso no quiso presentarme a sus superiores. No hay problema, yo los conozco a todos, ya que soy enfermera de la misma clínica. Me sentí un poco dolida, pero siempre hay una razón para todo.

Cuando le pregunte el porque de su actitud, solo me dijo:

_-Ya sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención._

Eso lo descubrí con el tiempo. Tomarnos las manos, darnos un beso, incluso abrasarnos son cosas que solo hacemos en la intimidad. Yo tenía la costumbre de llamarle por su nombre y agitar mi brazo cuando le veía venir, deje de hacerlo al ver que siempre respondía con un gruñido y un "No hagas escándalo". Kurosaki-kun siempre fue tímido, así que adjudiqué sus evasivas en público al hecho de que no solía tener mucho trato con las mujeres. Nunca se lo he reprochado. Ya que saber que solo yo conocía el lado tierno de Kurosaki-kun me hacía sentir especial. Ahora no se qué pensar. Sé que él no es demostrativo, pero me gustaría solo un gesto de su parte para poder sentirme segura.

-¡Oi! ¡Cabeza de Zanahoria!- la voz se escucho de la mesa contigua a nosotros. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de uno de los amigos de Kurosaki-kun, por el timbre de voz grave, pero…

-¿Por qué tan amargado? ¡Deberías de estar bailando!

"_Belleza elegante_"

Es lo que probablemente diría si me pidieran describir a la mujer que está enfrente de nosotros en este momento.

Es de tamaño _petit_. Puedo asegurar que no pasa del metro y medio. Su piel es blanca, contrasta con su cabello negro arreglado en un tocado semi-suelto, su vestido es azul rey y se entalla a la perfección a su figura; con los atributos necesarios y delicados, parece esculpida por un artista.

La palabra _Hermosa_ se ha quedado en mi mente grabada al irla observando, sobre todo, al contemplar sus orbes violetas. Nunca antes había visto unos ojos de ese color.

Me recuerda a las muñecas que Sora elaboraba para mí cada tres de marzo (1) cuando era niña; incluso, estoy segura, de que si en este momento vistiera un kimono, confundirla con una obra artesanal seria sencillo.

Y también puedo aseverar, que esta muñeca no está aquí para alejar la mala suerte, mucho menos para llevarse los pecados, porque en este momento estoy experimentando uno de ellos…

Envidia

-Tú debes de ser Inoue Orihime… ¿Verdad?-Su mano se movió delante de mí para captar mi atención, lo que me quiere decir, que me he perdido en mis pensamientos más tiempo del debido.

-¿Ah? Si… si… Mucho gusto… etto…

- Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia…

-Entonces es un placer Kuchiki-san-. La sonrisa digna de pasta dental que apareció en su boca me confirma que no se dio cuenta de la falsedad de mis palabras. ¡Juro que no suelo se así! Yo… no sé qué me pasa…

-Descuida, ya me había presentado, pero al parecer estabas soñando. ¡Ves lo que provocas Ichigo! Eres tan aburrido que tu novia se estaba durmiendo…

-¡Cállate enana!

-¡Que cruel eres Kurosaki-kun!

-¡Ah! ¡Ya te dije que no uses es tono meloso conmigo microbio!

Intento detener a Kurosaki-kun en su pelea verbal, pero ni siquiera me nota. De un momento a otro, me siento fuera de lugar.

Es igual a ver una película en el cine. Tú eres el espectador y contemplas todo desde tu asiento; ves la pantalla y lo que ocurre en ella, te adentras en la trama, solo que es imposible que intervengas, y como sabes de qué va… te imaginas el posible final…

El chirrido que hizo la silla al levantarme únicamente captó la atención del acompañante de Kuchiki-san, un joven pelirrojo al que no puse atención. Me disculpo y digo que iré al tocador. Kurosaki-kun sigue discutiendo.

Acabo de comprobar que no hay nadie en el baño, por lo que no me importa soltar las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos. Mi rímel se está corriendo. Me veo tan mal como me siento.

Es la primera vez que la punzada en mi pecho es así de intensa.

En tiempos escolares, Kurosaki-kun era muy popular, así que chicas alrededor no le faltaban. No me importaba mucho, podía vivir con la ligera molestia que sentía al verlas acercarse a Kurosaki-kun, pero ahora no sé cómo explicarlo, porque ya no es solo dolor, sino también tristeza…

* * *

Rangiku-san fue la que me enseño a maquillarme. Es una maestra a la hora de ocultar imperfecciones, o en este caso, ojos llorosos. Mi reflejo en el espejo no se ve tan mal… o al menos eso creo… no me considero bonita, pero si una mujer pasable y más con este vestido rojo, resalta mi cabello.

Creo ser capaz de competir con Kuchiki-san… ¿Verdad?

Al abrir la puerta del baño veo que la luz ha sido apagada y uno de los anfitriones está hablando.

¡Debo darme prisa!

No me fije que un carrito de comida venia directo a mi persona hasta que alguien me jalo por la espalda para evitar la colisión.

-Ten cuidado… _mujer_.

¿¡No es posible!

Nuevamente, reparo en los ojos verdes de aquel extraño.

¡Es el mismo del restaurante!

Lo que sea que fuese hacer unos instantes atrás, lo he olvidado.

Desconozco que tiene este hombre, logra paralizarme en segundos, y lo extraño, es que no es de miedo…

-Dejo caer esto- me entrega una tarjeta que me es imposible recordar.

Cientos de preguntas hay en mi cabeza y no puedo articular ninguna. Volteo a verlo. No comprendo, por lo hago el gesto de devolverle la tarjeta. Anticipado a lo que pienso, responde:

-Es suya-señala la mesa en la que debería de estar yo-. La cena se servirá en breve.

Se da la vuelta. Confundida, me dispongo a imitarle en trayectoria a mi asiento…

-La distancia es relativa. Puede estarce a kilómetros de distancia y sentirse la cercanía del otro de manera perfecta, sin necesidad de contacto físico. Y puede estarce a milímetros de un roce, compartirse el mismo aire, tener contacto intimo, y saberse que el otro no está ni remotamente cerca de nosotros.

Ambos seguimos de espalda. Mi estomago ruge y me recuerda que tengo hambre. No me atrevo a voltear a verle.

Kurosaki-kun se alza de asiento para ayudarme a acomodar la silla. Inicia una conversación a la que no pongo atención, ya que reparo en el hecho de que me ha tomado la mano. Esta fría. Platicamos hasta que llega nuestra cena, y yo autómata, sigo el orden de las cosas.

El cartón de papel que me ha entregado el joven de ojos verdes yace a un lado de mi plato de ensalada.

"_La peor manera de echar de menos a alguien… es sentarse a su lado y saber que nunca estará contigo"_

…Entiendo su significado…

Kuchiki-san nos saluda desde su mesa y Kurosaki-kun toma mi mano con más fuerza.

…Aun… cuando no desee hacerlo.

* * *

**+o+**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**+o+**

Antes de que me linchen, me explico: Orihime es muy bonita y todo lo demás, pero para aquello/as que lo hayan experimentado, entenderán que cuando nos sentimos deprimidos o con el autoestima por debajo del suelo, vemos más bonita hasta la vieja chismosa del vecindario, la que tiene chanclas, verrugas y pelos por donde sea, ¿o no? ¿A poco no se sienten poca cosa cuando ven al ex con otro/a? Pues es lo mismo con Hime…

**+o+**

(1) Esto hace referencia a una festividad en Japón. El tercer día del tercer mes se celebra el Festival de las Niñas, también conocido como **Fiesta de las Muñecas** o _**Hina Matsuri**_**. **Antesse elaboran muñecas de papel (origami). Nació de la creencia que al frotar las muñecas contra uno mismo, estas absorbían la "mala vibra" y los pecados, después las soltaban en el rio, para que este, se los llevara lejos y los purificara. En la actualidad, ya no es tan popular la tradición, pero en las familias que la practican, hacen un altar y colocan varias muñecas (que según un amigo son de porcelana, no se fíen XD) entre los padres y las pequeñas del hogar, algo así como cuando por acá colocamos el nacimiento o la estrellita del árbol (cuando mi papá podía cargarme xDDDD). Es para desear a las niñas del hogar felicidad y buena salud. Yo vi esto en un ova de Magical DoReMi. Me da ternura imaginarme a Sora haciendo eso para Orihime.

**+o+**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**+o+**

**Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, un carro... XD**

**Solo dale clic al enlace de abajo**

**Chao!**

******+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**  


**+o+**


	3. Consejo 3

Hello people! Aquí esta el tercer capitulo. Primero quiero agradecer a los que se pasan por aquí a leer esta cosa, ¡Gracias gente! Segundo, quiero conocer su opinión... Verán... **Novas**, un amigo mio, vino a visitarme y me dijo que publicara a la orden de ¡ya! y que estaba ansioso de leer lemmon en el capi 10. Honestamente, no se de donde saco eso, ya tiene tan pervertida la mente que alucina cosas XDDD Asi que me gustaria que respondieran unas preguntas:

**1.-** Los capítulos **ya** están escritos, pero a petición popular, alargue este. La regularidad de publicación seria de una semana, pero si lo extiendo, tardaría un poco mas, so... ¿Quieren capitulos largos o los prefieren mas pequeños?

**2.-** La verdad, no tenia contemplado agregar lemmon, obviamente besos y demás leves si hay, pero lemmon no. Así que... ¿Quieren o no, lemmon?

**3.- **Altere el orden de los consejos en el correo para poder crear una historia... ¿Quieren ver el orden que les di, o prefieren la sorpresa?

Y eso es todo por ahora, así que Enjoy! X)

**Disclaimer: **Hoy he escrito demasiado... asi que al grano: **Bleach** no es mio y no gano nada escribiendo esto.

**Advertencias: **Me reí escribiendo la primera parte de esto, pero el final es para llorar (de tan malo que es). Lo reescribí escuchando la canción de **No me queda nada** de **Mariana Vega, **búsquenla antes de leer si lo desean.

**+o+**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**+o+**

**Consejos de Vida**

**X **

**T-Annita**

**+o+**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**

* * *

**

+o+

**Consejo 3**

+o+

++ _Nunca llores por qué ha terminado, sino porque ha sido _++

+o+

* * *

El ruido de mis pisadas es lo único que se escucha en los largos pasillos del hospital.

Hoy estoy supliendo a Mahana-san en el turno nocturno. Habitualmente, mi jornada es la matutina, que es más movida y ruidosa. En la noche es calmado, tranquilo y suele reinar la oscuridad; la actividad baja considerablemente, la mayoría de los pacientes duermen profundamente, ya sea por cansancio o medicamento.

El trabajo es sencillo en la noche… o al menos en gran parte. Las rondas consisten en vigilar a los internados: dar medicamento, checar la respiración, latidos, etc. No requiere de mucho esfuerzo, ya que estoy en el área de recuperación, previa a que les den de alta. El área de emergencias es otra historia. Me agrada más aquí, por un lado no tienes que lidiar con los parientes de las personas o buscar a los doctores por todos lados, pero por otra parte… tienes menos ayuda con los pacientes…

Me da escalofríos de solo recordar el incidente de Ryo-senpai con la ancianita… se veía tan inofensiva… y resultó que tuvimos que llamar a los de seguridad para que nos ayudaran a quitarle a la señora de encima… ¡Le encajo dientes y uñas!

Fue horrible, yo aún recuerdo todo porque esos días estaba como su compañera. Pensé que renunciaría a la enfermería, pero me dijo que era parte de nuestro trabajo, y que más vale que me acostumbrase. No creo poder acostumbrarme nunca a eso.

¡AH!

Jeje… me asusté… solo se abrió la ventana de golpe, hoy hay mucho viento…

Ya estoy empezando a espantarme. ¡Eso me pasa por acordarme de esas cosas en la noche!

Es como cuando estas solo en tu casa, en medio de la oscuridad. No le tomas importancia, pero te dan ganas de ir al baño; te levantas tranquilamente… y ¡Zaz! De repente escuchas un ruido o ves una sombra sospechosa y tratas de averiguar que es. No encuentras una explicación razonable por más que la haya, porque tu mente comienza a divagar en cosas locas y bobas… hasta que sucede… te acuerdas de todas las cosas tenebrosas que te han sucedido a ti o a tus conocidos, y ahora sí, empieza la paranoia…

¡Como en aquella película! En la que una enfermera se encuentra haciendo sus rondas y se da cuenta de que el virus que aqueja a los enfermos fue inyectado por los extraterrestres, el virus T los convierte en zombies y el único que puede salvarla se encuentra a ciudades de ahí, en medio de un exorcismo a un niño que puede ver espíritus, el problema es que el exorcista ya está muerto y no se ha dado cuenta, así que su esperanza es poder contactar a Van Helsing y…

Etto… espera… ¿Edward Cullen aparece antes o después de Scream?

Bueno, creo que tendré que volver a verla.

La primera vez que la vi fue con Kurosaki-kun, y no la vimos precisamente…

¿Soy yo, o está haciendo calor aquí?

Esto está mal.

Olvídalo Orihime, aunque lo intentes, los recuerdos felices se alejan cada vez más. Ya no es lo mismo de antes. Pensar en él me desanima. La verdad, no sé que es peor: si divagar en el terror o pensar en Kurosaki-kun.

Las cosas desde hace tiempo han ido de mal en peor. Es irónico, este verano habría sido el mejor de mi vida de no ser por _ese_ detalle; a partir de su graduación, hemos salido con mayor frecuencia, yo me quedo en su casa o él en la mía, salimos de vacaciones, incluso tomamos el mismo turno en el hospital… pasamos mucho tiempo juntos… pero es claro ya nada es igual.

Accedí a cambiar de turno por la razón de colocar distancia entre nosotros.

Sé que parezco infantil, pero no soy tonta. Y Kurosaki-kun ya se ha dado cuenta.

Esta última semana la he sentido tan larga… se que postergarlo no me traerá nada bueno, pero no puedo evitar el dolor que siento al pensar que todo ha terminado.

-¡Orihime-san! ¡Al fin te encuentro! - mi reflexión es interrumpida por Ogawa-san, otra de mis compañeras de trabajo.

Ahora que lo noto, mis ojos están húmedos. Finjo colocar los archivos clínicos en orden, para poder darle la espalda.

-Que se te ofrece Michiru…- mi voz a temblado un poco. Pido por favor que no se dé cuenta, me veo incapaz de responder cualquier pregunta.

-Orihime, ¿Qué no has visto la hora? ¡Tu turno termino!- me respondió un poco molesta. El reloj de la sala de enfermeras me indica que hace hora y media que debía de estar de camino a mi departamento.

-El Dr. Aizen dice que te encargues del hombre de la consulta cuatro y después te vayas a casa.

El clic de la puerta suena después de que Michiru se ha ido. Mi cuerpo me pide descanso, pero no deseo llegar a casa.

+o+

* * *

+o+

A pesar de que no quiero, bostezo. Realmente estoy cansada.

Para terminar mi labor debo atender a un joven que se lastimó la mano. Según me dijo el doctor Sōsuke-san, se trata de una cortadura hecha por un cuchillo. El afectado no quiso decir mucho sobre como ocurrió, pero el doctor me dijo que tuviese cuidado, que no se fiaba de él…

No creo tener problemas, he atendido a muchos personas involucradas en rencillas, como Kurosaki-kun…

Soy el colmo, no puedo evitar meterlo en lo que sea que haga.

Suspiro, como si con ello pudiese alejar la tristeza de mí.

Los consultorios están intercalados. El número uno está a mi izquierda, el dos enfrente de este, el tercero le sigue al primero, y el cuatro, que es a donde me dirijo, se ve a un lado del segundo, de mi lado derecho.

La puerta esta entreabierta…

-Buenos días, soy…

Antes de poder presentarme, una bacinica fue lanzada a mi persona.

-¡Grimmjow! - grita una mujer morena y de cabello rubio, que es lo único que puedo percibir, sigo sorprendida, ¡A penas si pude esquivarlo!

-¡No pienso dejar que me pongan una mano encima! ¡Menos una aguja! - lentamente me levanto de la esquina a la que me vi forzada acercarme para evitar el golpe. El agresor es un joven de ojos y cabello azul... ¿Será un punk?

-No seas infantil - la mujer rueda los ojos -. Tú te lo buscaste. Y si sigues chillando como nenita - el joven sentado en la camilla gruño - tendrán que hacerte una transfusión de sangre, y ahora sí, obtendrás una `punzante´ aguja pegada a tu brazo, por un largo rato - hizo énfasis en largo.

Ya veo.

Las personas presentes voltearon a verme en cuanto la risa se escapó de mi boca.

¡No es apropósito! Es que divierte el hecho de pensar que un adulto le tenga miedo a una inyección.

-Mira humana, si no dejas de burlarte de mi yo…

-Tú que Grimmjow.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero se contuvo al verme. Casi me atraganto con mi saliva de la impresión. ¿Es que esta en todos lados?

Lo contemplo sorprendida, me imagino que ya lo acostumbre a ver esa expresión en mí.

No puedo asegurarlo, pero creo haber visto la misma sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, aunque con la rapidez con la que desapareció, bien pudo ser mi imaginación.

Las ocasiones anteriores no pude apreciarle, la oscuridad no me lo permitía.

La tercera es la vencida, dicen por ahí.

Es un tanto más alto que yo, y puedo apreciar que hoy no lleva su traje de mesero, su estilo es una tanto formal, pienso que le queda bien el saco negro con la camisa verde pálido, combina con sus ojos... Y no me había equivocado antes, es de piel blanca y posee una melena de un perfecto negro, me pregunto si será tan suave como se ve…

¡Orihime! ¡Qué cosas piensas!

-¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de escanearse!

¡Ajá!… no me lo imagine, esta igual de sorprendido, hasta se sonrojo como yo…

¡Orihime! Ya basta… no sé ni dónde meterme para que no vea…

-Mujer…- ahí va su voz estoica, que rápido se recuperó. ¿Qué su corazón no siente que va a detenerse en cualquier momento?

¿Y porque yo _si_ siento eso?

-Se trata de un accidente laboral - señalo al chico herido – o al menos, así lo haremos pasar. Los seres primitivos gustan del conocimiento empírico más que del lógico.

-¡¿Me estas llamando primate?

-Es tu culpa y lo sabes. Se te ordenó ablandar la carne, no hacer malabares para impresionar a Nelliel.

-¡Harribel!

El punk gruñó y extendió el brazo, así que supongo que fue una señal para poder acercarme.

-Necesito saber si fue…

-Provocado con un cuchillo de acero inoxidable. Cubrimos la herida inmediatamente con gasas esterilizadas.

Su fría y congelante voz me interrumpió.

Confió en su palabra, que nadie me pregunte porque.

Tengo que repasar los pasos de la curación uno por uno en mi mente, no quiero cometer errores con él presente, y que tampoco, nadie me cuestione por ello.

Ha requerido de cinco puntadas. No le agradó la idea, pero sus acompañantes no le dejaron replicar.

La señorita Harribel, la joven de piel morena, se lleva a rastras al joven Grimmjow. Se han gritado tanto entre ellos que ya memorice sus nombres. Lo malo es que no me interesan los nombres de ellos, el que me interesa, le pertenece al joven situado a unos pasos de la puerta.

-Mujer, toma – me entrega una caja blanca de pastelería.

-Yo…

-Son pastelillos de crema de sabores. Normales. Puedes agregarles el ingrediente que desees, mas el riesgo de lo que ingieras corre bajo tú cuenta.

Como costumbre, se va dejándome con cientos de preguntas en la mente. Este juego me está frustrando.

Me pregunto… si aun hay aguacate y pasta de rábanos picantes en el refrigerador.

+o+

* * *

+o+

Mi reloj de pulsera marca las doce en punto. Me siento molida y quiero dormir, pero también tengo hambre.

¿Se puede comer y dormir a la vez? Que yo sepa, no soy sonámbula.

Que dilema. Mejor lanzo una moneda. Creo que tengo una debajo del televisor…

¡¿Kurosaki-kun?

Justo en la puerta de mi departamento, me observa. Tiene un aspecto terrible: ojeras, ropa arrugada, la barba crecida; parece vagabundo.

Nos sostenemos la mirada. Qué curioso, en todo este tiempo juntos, nunca fui capaz de conocer con exactitud que decían sus ojos, podía intuirlo mas esta es la primera en que puedo leerle perfectamente hasta el pensamiento.

Y no me gusta el significado.

-Gustas pasar – apenas si me escucho, pero no hubo necesidad de repetirlo.

Entramos en una incomodidad capaz de verse a simple vista. Mientras se sentaba, repare en el hecho de que trajo consigo una caja, en la que sobresale el marco de una fotografía. No requiero analizarla, se cual es.

Yo hice ese marco.

Preparo té con el fin de retardar las cosas. Creo que se le conoce como masoquismo.

El silbido de la tetera me trae de vuelta. Lo sirvo con velocidad pasmosa. Estamos sumidos en un silencio tortuoso, ni siquiera bebemos el té, tanto él como yo sabemos que solo fue un pretexto para no hablar.

El tiempo no transcurre, o al menos así lo percibo ya que mi bebida se enfrió. Veo de reojo a Kurosaki-kun, no para de menear su taza de té; se endereza en su lugar y vuelve a agachar la cabeza a la vez que su boca trata de emitir palabras. Si adivino bien, ha ensayado esta charla en los últimos días, tratando de encontrar las palabras y gestos adecuados, pero ahora que está aquí, es incapaz de realizar lo que ha practicado.

Yo sé que es lo que quiere decir. Podría ayudarlo. Acabaríamos más rápido.

-Orihime.

El rehuir de sus ojos se ha ido siendo remplazado por determinación. Cuando él realmente quiere algo, es típico verle ese arrojo, pero nunca había visto antes ese brillo en sus pupilas, ni siquiera cuando el decía amarme.

-Orihime, tengo algo que decirte…

-¡Adivina que Kurosaki-kun! – me mira sorprendido, lo acabo de interrumpir en el momento en que probablemente ha logrado reunir el valor necesario para hablar –. Hoy en el trabajo, en una de las rondas recordé una película que vimos juntos en la que…

No continúe con mi verborrea debido al abrazo en el que estoy envuelta.

-Kuro…

Me ha pasmado su siguiente movimiento: sus labios contra los míos. Desesperada, no hago otra cosa que aferrarme a su contacto. Me complace en el roce de nuestras bocas, y lo profundiza conmigo. Nos acariciamos para complementar la caricia. La temperatura aumenta, nuestros cuerpos reaccionan como lo haría cualquier otro. La experiencia me dice que lo hacemos bien, mas todo carece de estímulo. Trato de rememorar las sensaciones de antaño, pero el vacio en mi estomago lo confirma…

Todo acabo.

Sin poder respirar, Kurosaki-kun intenta deshacer el aferre entre nosotros y yo se lo impido.

-Orihime yo…

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… permíteme solo un abrazo – lo oprimo con mis brazos. Kurosaki-kun me lo permite, pero no lo comparte.

Que crueldad. Los besos también sirven para demostrar que ya no hay nada.

Conociéndome, se que si continúo de esta forma, no podre detener mis lágrimas ni las ganas de gritarle que no se vaya, así que me separo de él con rapidez.

Kurosaki-kun me mira con pena e intenta de nuevo hablar. Esta vez yo se lo imposibilito colocando un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio. No le parece correcto, quiere darme una explicación. El problema es que yo no quiero oírla, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para escucharle.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Después de tanto tiempo juntos hemos logrado entendernos sin necesidad de palabras.

Puedo ver que también le duele, que siente tristeza, angustia…

En verdad anhela dejar las cosas en claro, mas no hay necesidad de ahondar en ello, o por lo menos, no en este momento, no podre tolerarlo.

Cada paso, cada gesto, cada movimiento que da es una tortura para mí, pues cada uno lo aleja mas y mas de mi.

Yo solo contemplo como observa todo una última ocasión. Previamente a retirarse, levanta la caja que trajo consigo, repleta de pertenencias mías, cosas que se dejan en un lugar al que planeas volver. Sonríe con nostalgia al levantar el marco que sobresale de entre todo. Es una vieja fotografía. La que tomamos al iniciar la relación, y al parecer, la que marcara el adiós…

Me entrega la fotografía. Sé que no se arrepiente de nada, yo tampoco. La diferencia es, que él ha tomado la resolución de terminar, yo no…

Se marcha y yo no puedo moverme hasta que comprendo que ha pasado. Tal vez si le doy alcance…

Desde la ventana vislumbro su partida, pienso en gritarle, pedirle… rogarle si es necesario…

A medio camino detiene su andar y voltea a mi ventana, parece que la duda lo atormenta. En brevedad, parece recordar lo que le motiva, el brillo de su mirada ha vuelto, y con mas intensidad.

Se ha ido, ya no me queda nada…

Llorar sería la mejor manera de exteriorizar lo que siento justo ahora, es curioso que no pueda.

Me tumbo en la mesa desesperanzada, tantas emociones encontradas… ¿Qué es lo que debo sentir?

Amo a Kurosaki-kun, le deseo felicidad, pero yo quiero ser su felicidad… ¿Soy egoísta por ello?

Sin poder definir qué hacer, tomo entre mis manos la pequeña caja de pastelería que me dio aquel extraño, como si allí estuviera la respuesta que busco.

Los biscochos son variados, cosa que me haría feliz en cualquier otra circunstancia. Una tarjeta sobresale… considero que tres ya no son coincidencia.

Vaya… encontré la respuesta que buscaba.

Ya no retengo las lágrimas, dejo que corran libremente por mis mejillas. Llorare hasta que no pare de hipar, mis ojos se hinchen y me dé sueño.

El dolor es enorme. El consuelo que me queda, es que en su instante lo goce.

* * *

**+o+**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Si llegaste hasta aquí y lees esto, también puedes responder a las preguntas iniciales, que nada te cuesta. !Por favor! quiero conocer tu opinión.

¡Siiiii! -3-

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**+o+**


	4. Consejo 4

Holap chikaps y chikops! Resumí los reviews, las preguntas las pondre aqui y las respuestas a lo demas que comentaron esta en mi blog.

Bien, gracias a las que respondieron las preguntas, los resultados estas asi:

**1.- **Directa e indirectamente, podría decirse que por unanimidad prefieren capítulos **largos**... me harán trabajar y pensar demás xD

**2.- Lemmon. **Ok pervers, eso me queda claro XDDDD y no se preocupen, por mas sexosa que sea la escena, obviamente vendrá impregnada de amor y trabajada como se merece, no es como si se toparan en el supermercado y... _-Me gusta la mermelada de zarzamora. -A mi la de chabacano -Ay! Se me cayo la lata... _Y Sopas! le da con todo... x3x !claro que no! aunque no suena tan mal hacerlo en el super...

**3.- Sorpresa**. Vaya... Menos mal que pregunté... yo tenia pensado hacer algo asi:

_Siguiente capitulo:_

_Consejo 783 "Nunca comas ciruelas con jocoque"_

Bueno, no se si ese consejo existe xD pero se entiende la idea. La única que no menciono si queria saber que onda, fue nura jenova, chica, si te interesa saber me dices y te los mando por mp =D

**Disclaimer: BLEACH** no es mio y ya me canse de restregármelo en la cara ¬¬***

**Advertencias: **Este capitulo no lo alargue, desde el principio me gusto el resultado y no quise echarlo a perder.

* * *

**+o+**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**+o+**

**Consejos de Vida**

**X**

**T-Annita**

**+o+**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**+o+**

* * *

+o+

**Consejo 4**

+o+

_ ++ Quien te haga llorar no merece tus lágrimas… y quien las merezca no te hará llorar ++ _

+o+

* * *

Creo que me perdí…

¿Cuál es el andén en el que tenía que abordar?

Veamos, según el mapa del Shinkansen que me dio Tatsuki… Primero debía de subirme al tren en la estación Osaka, para tomar la línea que podría trasbordar en dirección a la estación de Nagoya… donde debía comprar el boleto directo a la estación de principal de Tokio…

¿Y en donde tendría que tomar la línea Jōetsu Shinkansen? Aunque si la tomara… ¿Tenía que ir para Ōmiya o para Niigata? ¿O era para la estación de Hokkaidō? Espera… Hokkaidō es una isla al norte de Japón… entonces es una isla arriba de otra isla, que curioso… pero si es una isla… un transporte terrestre no es capaz de ir por mar…

¡Wow! ¡Entonces el Shinkansen se convierte en submarino! ¡Yo quiero verlo!

Y si voy a Hokkaidō, aprovechare para conocer a los Ainus. ¡Y a lo mejor conozco un Kuropokkuru, como Kororo!

Y teniendo a mi espíritu acompañante, podría pedirle que me diera una olla de oro y me diese suerte, ¡que genial!

Pero primero… debo saber donde estoy. Se supone que sería fácil llegar, o eso fue lo que me dijo Rangiku-san.

Tatsuki me va a regañar.

Tiemblo de solo pensar como se pone cuando se enoja, y más cuando sabe que es culpa de mi distracción. Además ya me canse, tengo hambre y el mapa no me es de mucha ayuda, mejor busco donde sentarme… ¡Oh! Allí hay una banca.

Que reconfortante se siente, mis pies ya me pedían descanso, no debí traerme las botas de tacón ocho. El subir y bajar escaleras no está diseñado para la incomodidad de unos tacones. Desconozco porque Rangiku-san me pidió expresamente vestir así: botas altas negras y el vestido rosa con flores negras, maquillada y con el cabello recogido con una flor.

No puedo evitar suspirar, el regaño que me darán me lo merezco, todo por ser distraída. Bueno, esta vez me parece que tenía justa razón para mi descuido.

Hace meses que Kurosaki-kun y yo…

Jeje… aún me duele pensar en él, no sé por qué. Ya lo supere… en serio, las lagrimas de mis ojos no significan nada…

¡El maquillaje se correrá si sigo así!

Hasta la voz de mis pensamientos suena llorosa, no tengo remedio.

Si me vieran mis amigas, de seguro me reprenderían por ser tan débil.

Es inevitable. Después de nuestro último encuentro, Kurosaki-kun y yo no nos hemos visto. Supe por medio de los cotilleos que siempre rondan en la sala de enfermeras, que la transferencia a un importante hospital de Tokio para Kurosaki-kun fue aceptada.

Según los rumores: ya tiene casa en donde instalarse, eso ya lo sabía, fue regalo de Ishin-san como premio a su graduación; otro de los rumores dice que estudiará una especialización mas no saben en qué, unos dicen neurocirugía, otros oncología y los más locos, que será en cirugía plástica, porque desea cambiarse la cara de malandrín.

Cardiología. Él desea especializarse en cardiología. Su madre murió cuando él tenía nueve años. Fue un accidente. Su madre siempre había padecido del corazón, y en esa ocasión, sufrió de un paro cardiaco. Siendo un niño, su padre le había instruido en primeros auxilios, pero no le tomó importancia en su momento, cosa de la que se ha arrepentido toda su vida. Me entere de eso por medio de Ishin-san y Tatsuki.

Siempre se culpo de lo sucedido, hasta la fecha lo sigue haciendo. Nunca me explicó sus razones, al menos no de la manera en que yo constantemente desee que lo hiciese. Cada que yo le preguntaba los motivos que le impulsaban, a pesar de conocerlos, su respuesta era la misma:

_-Quiero salvar vidas. No quiero que ningún hijo pierda a su madre ni que ninguna madre pierda a su hijo si puedo evitarlo._

Antes de conocer la razón que le impulsaba a estudiar tan arduamente, me llegue a cuestionar el porqué solo mencionaba la relación madre e hijo. Simplemente lo atribuí a la manera de ser de Kurosaki-kun, un hombre noble capaz de hacer lo que sea por los demás. Y cuando por fin lo supe, lo único que pude hacer fue sentir la necesidad de ayudarle en lo posible. Me convertí en enfermera y trate de seguir sus pasos, ser quien caminase a su lado en el camino, solo que él… se ha alejado mucho.

Lo que lleva al rumor más insistente; Kurosaki tiene planes de boda.

Mis ojos me escosen por las lagrimas retenidas y el nudo en mi garganta se ha intensificado de solo recordar.

La primera vez que lo escuché, no di crédito a las palabras. Los chismes son el pan de cada día. La segunda vez, pensé que debía desmentirlo por el bien de Kurosaki-kun. Creí, que como recién habíamos terminado, no se habían enterado por lo reciente que era. Me sentí tan tonta. En el almuerzo me preguntaron si yo conocía a su prospecto para esposa. Intenté responderles que como no me iba a conocer a mi misma y que la relación no funcionó, hasta que fui interrumpida:

_-Vamos, tú debes de conocerla Orihime._

_-Verán chicas, yo…_

_-Como tú eres su enfermera asistente…_

_-¿Enfermera asistente?_

_-Claro, ¿creíste que no te descubriríamos? ¿Por qué otra razón pasarían tanto tiempo juntos? Ni que fueran novios…_

Pasé horas llorando encerrada en mi apartamento. Después, como no di señales de vida durante días, Tatsuki Y Rangiku-san me visitaron y me descubrieron sumida en depresión y enterrada en el desastre al que llamo hogar. Al principio, fue como una visita cualquiera, hasta que Tatsuki explotó y comenzó a relatar cómo se enteró de todo en un encuentro que tuvo con Kurosaki-kun, de cómo lo golpeó y le gritó todo lo que se le ocurrió. En cambio, Rangiku-san reveló que llevaba sake en su bolso. No supe que hice o dije esa noche, pero desde entonces ninguna de las dos me ha dejado tener un día libre, y ya me están fastidiando.

No soy malagradecida, Sora no me lo perdonaría si lo fuera. Es el hecho, de que al parecer luzco vulnerable e incapaz de arreglármelas sola, que no me dejan en paz ni un momento para que no cometa tonterías. Y sin embargo, estoy perdida en no sé donde, cavilando sucesos del pasado, recordando que no soy yo quien camina con Kurosaki-kun en estos instantes. Porque ya sé quien se ha ganado ese lugar…

La tercera vez que escuché de nuevo el rumor, ya no estaba acompañado de un fantasma o silueta borrosa. Este poseía cuerpo y descripción propia. Que por más que trate de convencerme, no tiene caso seguir negándolo. Ya sé de quién se trata.

¿Quién mas podría ser?

-La respuesta científica a la acción llamada lagrimación, dice que se trata de la limpieza y lubricación de los globos oculares.

Mi cara esta empapada y apenas lo noto. Podría intentar esconderme o fingir una sonrisa, mas por alguna razón, no siento la necesidad de aparentar algo que no siento a esta persona. Me pregunto si es un fantasma. No es posible. A menos que de repente todas las personas aquí presentes y yo hayamos logrado obtener ese don. Supongo que no. No sé en qué momento mis berridos se hicieron audibles, y no me atrevo a preguntar. La gente en la estación se ha detenido en dirección mía, sospecho que preguntándose el porqué de mi lamento. El policía encargado me da una mirada y yo asiento con la cabeza para darle a entender que no hay problema, conozco a la persona sentada a mi lado.

O eso me gustaría.

-Los poetas y otros artistas también han dado su propia definición, unas tildadas de más romanticismo que otras. Con el fin de dar una respuesta impregnada de sentimentalismo. Ejemplos, hay varios: "Las lágrimas son la sangre del alma" y "Muy frecuentemente las lágrimas son la última sonrisa del amor"

Pongo atención en cada palabra que pronuncia. Su voz parece carente de emoción. Eso es lo que me dicen mis oídos. Pero mi corazón… vibra con cada una, encontrando ternura en cada silaba.

-Sin embargo… - me ofrece un pañuelo de tela – me inclino a pensar que ambos conceptos son verdaderos.

Seco mis lágrimas y emito un suave gemido de asentimiento, para que prosiga.

-Ya sea como proceso fisiológico o meramente figurativo, su propósito es el mismo…

Sus ojos están viendo directamente a los míos. Es extraño, el ardor y el hueco en mi estómago desaparecen conforme aprecio el impresionante iris verde que él posee.

-… deshacerse de lo negativo, para finalmente purificar.

Quizás ya llegó el tiempo en el que encuentro mi purificación, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

Ya no quiero llorar.

* * *

**+o+**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

No se fíen mucho si mencioné direcciones, los lugares existen, pero no me hago responsable de lo demás, esta vez Internet no me ayudo mucho que digamos u.u Sigo intrigada porque logré pasar Geografía (de México) soy un asco con las direcciones... si les contase todas mis pato-aventuras...

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**+o+**


	5. Consejo 5

**Disclaimer: Bleach **le pertenece a** Tite Kubo **y a nadie mas que a él...

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Consejos de Vida**

X

**T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

+o+

**Consejo 5**

+o+

_Puede que la vida desea que conozcas a mucha gente inapropiada, para que cuando encuentres a la correcta, sepas reconocerla ++_

+o+

* * *

+o+

— Es… increíble… — de verdad, no pude exclamar otra cosa.

Cuando Tatsuki me dijo que saldríamos a un tarde de chicas, imaginé muchas cosas… pero no esto…

Hace mucho que no experimentaba la misma emoción y ansiedad de antaño; las risas, los colores, la diversión…

¡SI! ¡La juguetería "_Chappy in Wonderland"! _

¡Qué recuerdos! Sora me traía cada diciembre, días antes de navidad para que escogiese mis regalos, o por lo menos, los que yo quería como regalos…

Santa-san nunca me trajo los juguetes que yo quería. Cuando revisaba los regalos de bajo del árbol, que a pesar de todo siempre hubo, raras veces se trataba de las cosas que yo señalaba en la tienda. Sora solía mostrarme una sonrisa de disculpa, diciendo que quizás era porque mis dedos estaban chuecos y por ello santa-san se confundía de juguetes. En ese entonces me lo creí, y trataba siempre de ser especifica con lo que quería, pero nunca funcionó. Incluso en una ocasión le pedí a santa-san unas manos de tijera, como las del chico de una película extranjera, las tijeras son rectas y largas, pensé que si las señalaba con ellas no habría equivocaciones.

Con los años aprendí que Santa-san era en realidad Sora.

Nunca se lo reproche. Siempre hubo regalos para mi, por mas económicos que estos fueran, y Sora no recibía ninguno, decía que mi sonrisa era suficiente, que no necesitaba más. Sólo hay una cosa que me intriga: ¿por qué nunca quiso traerme el micro-hornito y la maquina de helados?

¡Tantos postres deliciosos que podría haber hecho con ellos! ¡Como el pastel de huevo con helado de judías dulces y pescado! O mi especial de panque de pasas, espárragos y cebolla con chile…

— ¡Orihime!

No me había percatado de que estaba sola en la entrada de la tienda.

— ¡Orihime, despierta! — ¡Ay! Ese golpe me dolió… — ¿Se puedes saber que haces aquí parada?

El manotazo que me dio en la cabeza realmente me dolió. Miro llorosa a Tatsuki y ella me responde con una de enojo. Se que con ella no funciona, no le gustan las cursilerías, como ella les dice.

— ¡Orihime!

— ¡Perdón Tatsuki-chan! ¿Ya escogiste que vas a comprar?

— ¿Comprar? ¿De que hablas? —Tatsuki me miró como si me hubiera salido una cabeza extra. No dije nada raro, ¿o si?

— ¡Chicas, muévanse, que es nuestro turno! —nos gritó Rangiku-san de quien sabe donde, porque no pude ubicar de que lugar salía su voz.

—No importa...—Tatsuki me tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar— luego hablamos de lo que sea que este pensando esa cabeza tuya. Por ahora tenemos que apurarnos, que esta idea tampoco me emociona, así que mientras más rápido acabemos será mejor.

Intente protestar pero mi mejor amiga me ignoró. No entiendo nada, mas no es novedad últimamente. Las dos han confabulado en mi contra llenando mi agenda de actividades. Al principio eran paseos, como tomar un café o caminar por el parque. Después comenzaron a invitarme a cursos breves, espectáculos de lucha o tardes enteras de compras en un centro comercial. El problema ahora, es que sé que traman algo más grande, pero no de que se trata. Y la sonrisa de Rangiku-san no me ayuda relajarme.

Esta vez volvieron a pedirme que me arreglara, y como no querían que volviera a perderme como aquella vez en el tren, vinieron por mí como a eso de las cuatro de la tarde.

—Ya era hora. Ya se me estaban acabando las ideas para que no comenzaran esta ronda… —no presté mucha atención a su comentario sino que me detuve a leer el letrero que tenia la puerta del local en el que nos habíamos detenido. _7 minutos para el amor_…

—No me culpes a mí. Orihime se detuvo a ver el aparador de la juguetería de la vuelta.

— ¿Juguetería? —Rangiku-san iba a añadir algo cuando escuchamos una voz por un megáfono indicando que las damas tomaran asiento. —Vamos chicas, no queremos perdernos esto—chilló con emoción a la vez que nos tomaba a Tatsuki (que tenia ganas de salir corriendo) y a mi del brazo para entrar al lugar. El nombre del sitio no me dio buena espina, así que si mi amiga pelinegra salía corriendo, yo la imitaría.

Nos adentramos a un salón amplio, plagado de mesas de madera con dos sillas cada una. En la esquina había un bar y a su derecha mesas con bocadillos, y al frente de todo una gran cantidad de mesas puestas para dos personas cada una.

— ¡Cierto! —gritó Rangiku-san asustándome. —Te toca el numero cuatro.

Mis amigas me empujaron a la mesita con el numero cuatro y me hicieron señas para que me colocara la calcomanía con el numero en mi vestido. Creo haber visto esto en algún lado, pero no recuerdo donde…

— ¡Ladys and Gentlemen! Lamentamos el retraso, meras fallas técnicas… —comenzó a decir un chistoso hombrecito al frente de todos. — ¡Pero no se preocupen, que estamos listos para comenzar! Las reglas son simples. Las chicas sentadas y los caballeros recorren el lugar. Al sonar la campana, se cambian de mesa. Sólo siete minutos, ni uno mas ni uno menos.

Cada vez entendía menos. Miré muy confundida a mí alrededor, esperando que alguien más estuviera igual de confuso que yo. Para mi mala suerte, todos sabían lo que había que hacer, yo debía de ser la única perdida. Me sonaba familiar la escena, pero seguía sin acordarme de que…

—Los perfiles estarán listos en la página oficial para mañana, así como los posteriores pasos a seguir. Así que, ¡En sus marcas, listos… a enamorar!

¿Enamorar? _¡¿Enamorar?! _¡¿En DONDE me metí?! ¡TATSUKI-CHAN!

**Round 1**

—Disculpe señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

¿Ah?

—Pregunté que si se encuentra bien, se le ve muy pálida.

Con los nervios de punta no noté que había un chico sentado enfrente de mí. Piel clara, cabello negro y unos ojos un tanto melancólicos. Era lindo y me daba unas tremendas ganas de abrazarlo. Estuve a punto de apretar sus mejillas cuando la escena de una película que vi hace tiempo me vino a la mente y por fin comprendí en gran lio en que estaba metida. ¡Por Dios! ¡Estaba en un programa para citas rápidas!

— ¿Señorita…— me volvió a preguntar el joven.

— ¡Perdon! Soy Orihime. Lo siento, es que yo…— no pude evitar balbucear. ¡Es que esto me da mucha vergüenza!

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero… usted nunca había hecho esto, ¿verdad? —no hice otra cosa que sonrojarme y asentir con la cabeza gacha. — ¡Vaya! Es un alivio saber que no soy el único. No se preocupe, con lo linda que es usted, seguro que consigue muchas propuestas.

— ¡No me preocupa eso! Es que yo…— ni siquiera pude intentar explicarle mi situación, parece que se va con errónea idea de que estoy desesperada por encontrar pareja.

Se supone Kurosaki-kun ya no duele tanto como antes, pero no me siento lista para salir con alguien en plan romántico. Y mucho menos preparada para tener cientos de citas.

—Descuide, seguro que le ira bien—el joven me sonríe y se levanta de la silla. ¿Qué, ya tan rápido se acabo?

— ¡Cambio!

**Round 2**

Todos comienzan a moverse entre las sillas y mesas mientras yo siento ganas de vomitar. Parece que esta será una tarde muy larga.

—Como sea, acabemos con esto—un sujeto con pinta de delincuente se pone frente a mí. Este hombre me da escalofríos. —Dime Kenpachi. Soy dueño de una armería local, solo como carne, y detesto a los débiles—dice mientras trato se inclina hacia mi— Así que dime, ¿sabes como disparar del gatillo?

— ¡También pregúntale si sabe como manejar una navaja, Ken-chan!

¡Por **Santen Kesshun! **¿De donde salió la niña?

—Mejor enseñémosle como cortar la yugular—dicen ambos a la par que sacan un estuche lleno de armas.

Esta va a ser una tarde muy, MUY larga.

**Round 5**

Se que apenas estoy asimilando esto, digo, después de las desastrosas primeras cuatro citas no es que se logre mucha experiencia, pero creo que lo que se hace en este tipo de "citas", pues, es hablar. No entiendo porque este joven me esta ignorando y prefiere limarse las uñas. Quizás sea yo quien deba romper el hielo.

—Este… di-disculpa… yo…—intento iniciar.

— ¡Stop! Habla con la mano—me detiene de golpe. ¡Pero que grosero! Tranquila Orihime, quizás debas de intentarlo de nuevo: —Mi nombre es…

— ¡Ah! Dije que no hables, cosa fea. No eres digna de mí— ¿Fea? ¡¿Me dijo fea?! Yo no soy fea, ¿o si?

—No crees que deberíamos…

— ¡Basta! No desperdiciare mi tiempo hablando contigo.

**Round 12**

—Entonces… te graduaste con honores y diste el discurso de graduación—comienzo a enumerar todas las cosas que me dijo con ayuda de mis manos.

—Si—me responde serio.

—Tienes tu propia empresa.

—Si.

—Además, manejas varias fundaciones en pro de los niños huérfanos y los ancianos desamparados en recuerdo de tu difunta abuela.

—Si.

—Y todo esto antes de cumplir los veinte años.

—Si.

—Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué eres tan pequeño Shiro-chan?

— ¡No soy pequeño!

¿Soy yo o repentinamente comenzó a helar aquí?

**Round 17**

Ahora sí que ya no entiendo.

— ¿Y bien, te gustan los gatos o no?

—Si, pero…— ¡Juro que yo no soy una persona discriminadora! Pero esto es…

— ¿Y tomar fotografías? ¿Te gusta tomar fotografías?

—Si pero…— ¡Lo siento Kami-sama! ¡Juro que no tengo nada contra ellos!

—En ese caso podemos comenzar algo.

—Pero… Tú eres mujer Soi fong-chan…

**Round 25**

—Disculpe, señor—Sora siempre me dijo que debía de respetar a mis mayores. Y hasta la fecha lo he cumplido, pero no me parece que un anciano de sesenta y cinco años este en un sitio de citas rápidas. El pobre esta tan cansado que se ha quedado dormido.

—Señor, despierte.

Supongo que es mejor así, ya he tenido citas de lo más extrañas.

Esto no esta funcionando. Puedo parecer distraída, pero sé que es lo quieren lograr mis amigas, y esta no es la manera. De verdad que aprecio lo que hacen, mas no hay nada que puedan hacer la respecto.

Todo esto va más allá de Kurosaki-kun.

He tenido el tiempo para reflexionar y me he dado cuenta de que el problema no era él, sino yo, por más cliché que esto suene. Durante años trate de seguirle el paso, pero siempre terminaba caminando atrás de él, y yo fui quien siempre se conformo con eso con tal de permanecer a su lado. Ya entendí que cuando quieres de verdad a una persona, debes de buscar su felicidad, pero también debes buscar tu propia felicidad. Siempre rezagué mis deseos con tal de complacerlo, pensando que si él era feliz, yo también lo seria.

—Pero que equivocada estaba.

—Por lo menos se ha dado cuenta, la mayoría de las personas se niegan a ver la realidad.

No entiendo como es que aun no me acostumbro a esto, porque esta ya es la quinta vez en que me sorprende de esta manera, aunque no es como si llevara la cuenta.

Allí de nuevo, esta este sujeto. Comienzo a pensar que soy capaz de ver espíritus. ¡Eso es! Él es un alma en pena y misión en la vida es ayudarlo a ir al cielo. ¡Si, eso tiene sentido!

—Hey, Ulquiorra, apúrate que los bocadillos están por acabarse.

Bueno, tendría mas sentido si fuera la única que pudiera verlo. ¡Que decepción!

—Soy Orihime Inoue—digo repentinamente, y parece que lo sorprendo. — Soy enfermera, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Me gusta la pasta de judías dulces, los largos paseos por el bosque y…

¡Y que más le digo! No quiero parecer tonta. ¡Estoy muy nerviosa!

—Mujer—me dice para captar mi atención: —Yo no soy parte de tus citas.

Le miro detenidamente y compruebo que trae puesto el uniforme de mesero con el que siempre me lo he topado, con eso puedo deducir que _es _mesero y que ahora esta de servicio, pero la verdad es que me gustaría conocerlo un poco más; cosas como su shampoo favorito, si prefiere la mermelada a la jalea, que tipos de programas de televisión ve, ¿sabrá hacer malabares?

—Mujer—me dice nuevamente. Parece algo irritado—No es necesario que te diga para que es, ¿cierto? —por primera vez sonrío al leer una de estas tarjetas.

—Con su permiso—y con una pequeña reverencia se va.

Me gustaría detenerlo, pero por alguna razón que no entiendo del todo, se que aun no es el momento. Me gusta su nombre Ulquiorra.

La vida ya me ha permitido verlo un par de veces, así que si debo conocerlo, se me permitirá hacerlo cuando este lista.

—Ulquiorra—pronuncio suavemente mientras releo el consejo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me permito sonreír con verdadera felicidad.

+o+

* * *

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

¡Hello! Seeeeehhh ¡Mándenme crucificar, que he tardado años en actualizar! Solo les digo que si lo hacen, nunca sabrán el final de esta historia. MUAHAHA

Ok, ya le paro. Pues que les digo chicas, pretextos hay miles, pero la verdad es que el año pasado fue de locura para su servidora, ya saben, de esos momentos en la vida en los que tienes que replantearte que quieres, que harás y hacia donde te dirigirás. Me costó trabajo, pero liberé a varios de mis fantasmas, acepte mis traumas infantiles y redefiní que quiero en la vida. Así que aquí estoy, porque indiscutiblemente, seguiré en Fanfiction hasta que se acabe el mundo.

Y nada mas que pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza y esperando que le den otra oportunidad a esta tipa, que no saben como la harían feliz.

Cualquier duda, critica, comentario, amenaza, escríbanla abajo, que Fanfiction ya no las dejó fácil.

Se cuidan :)

P.D. Me consta que exageré el consejo, pero había que darle celeridad :3

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


	6. Consejo 6

******Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y a nadie mas que a él...

**Advertencias: **Ninguna por el momento.

* * *

¡Gracias por su apoyo, sus alertas y favoritos! Me alegra saber que este remedo de fic les gusta.

Este capitulo va dedicado a **Misari, Katte Turner Y Moon Sweet Pink. **De todo corazón, perdónenme por no responderles el review, ando algo liada últimamente, pero quiero que sepan que me encanta leer sus opiniones y los aprecio de verdad.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Consejos de Vida**

**X**

**T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

+o+

**Consejo 7**

+o+

_++ Vuélvete una mejor persona, y asegúrate de saber quién eres antes de conocer a alguien, _

_y espera a que ese alguien sepa quién eres tú ++_

+o+

* * *

+o+

— ¿Seguro, seguro, seguro? —reitero una vez más.

—Señorita—me dice algo exasperado. —Ya le dije que no recuerdo a ningún Ulkorra.

—Ulquiorra—le corrijo.

—Bien, Ulquiorra—me dice el señor mientras gira los ojos. De verdad que no quiero presionarle, pero es que estoy un poquito ansiosa. —No recuerdo que ningún Ulquiorra haya trabajado para nosotros.

Me parece extraño que diga eso siendo que este fue el último lugar donde le vi. Así que no puedo evitar preguntarle nuevamente.

—¿Esta segu…

—¡Por kami-sama!—exclama exaltado y yo no puedo evitar sorprenderme y retroceder. ¡Lo siento! Pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿Será que he sido muy exigente?

—Señorita, —me dice más calmado, pero también de forma más firme— no importa cuantas veces me lo pregunte, no hemos tenido a ningún sujeto con ese nombre laborando aquí. Y sobre todo, no hemos tenido trabajando a ningún hombre mitad murciélago—no estoy del todo segura, pero creo que eso lo dijo de forma sarcástica. Mis dibujos no son tan malos, ¿o sí? —En todo caso, vaya y pregunte en el café cosplay que hay dos cuadras abajo—termina de decirme para entregarme el boceto que hice del chico misterioso alias Ulquiorra, para irse a trabajar.

Suspiro por quien sabe cuanta vez en este día mientras salgo del lugar y miro mi dibujo pensando que puede que haya exagerado un poquitín al trazarlo.

Que nadie me pregunte el porque, pero por alguna razón siempre me imagino a Ulquiorra con alas, y no me refiero a las de un ángel o a las típicas llenas de plumas blancas y puras; insisto, no se porque, pero en todos mis bocetos término poniéndole una imagen bastante aterradora: alas de murciélago, cuernos sobresaliendo de su espesa cabellera negra y unas extrañas líneas verticales surcándole el rostro que comienzan desde sus amarillentos ojos.

Los ojos son lo que más me desconcierta, ¿para que colorearlos de amarillo cuando posee unos increíbles ojos verdes? Un verde profundo, hipnotizante y enigmático.

Supongo que es por ello que recientemente me ha empezado a gustar mucho el color verde, siendo que antes no le ponía atención.

Y como diría Tatsuki-chan: _"Ahí vas otra vez tomatito", _frase que me dice cada vez que me sonrojo. ¡De verdad que no tengo remedio! Pero es que no se me pasa. Bueno, si sé, que no soy tonta. Aunque, tal vez si lo sea un poco… ¡Por saten kesshun! ¡Ni yo me entiendo!

Sé muy bien que es extraño, pero me gusta Ulquiorra. No, no me agrada, ni es cosa de que me caiga bien, el asunto aquí es que me gusta. ¡E ignoro el porque! ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!

Y es así como término avergonzada de mí misma, porque soy una mentirosa, una gran y enorme mentirosa.

Me consta que dije que sabría esperar, pero siendo honesta, ya me cansé de esperar. Fue lo que hice con Ichigo durante años y no me fue muy bien que digamos. Lo estuve pensando, y ya que estoy con eso de los consejos, pensé en hacerle caso a uno de ellos aunque no me haya llegado de la mano de un chico atractivo y…

¡Orihime! ¡Aplícate!

Como decía, existe un dicho que dice: "Si la montaña no va a ti, tú ve a la montaña" (1), y si la montaña viene a ti, corre, que es una avalancha.

No puedo evitar reírme muy fuerte logrando que todos en la calle me volteen a ver. ¡Es que es muy gracioso! Lo escuché hace unos días en un programa de televisión nuevo. Aunque si lo pienso con detenimiento, me aterraría estar en una situación así, probablemente me congelaría antes de que me encontraran. Me pregunto: ¿que haría Ulquiorra en un ambiente helado? Pero por mas que lo pienso no lo ubico entre la nieve, me parece que su estilo seria mas como un lugar desértico, lleno de arena y poca vegetación, quizás viviendo en un palacio enorme de color blanco, similar a una fortaleza.

Y ahí voy de nuevo. No tengo una sola pista de porque me imagino a Ulquiorra en historias tan extrañas. Quizá mejor debí ser escritora en vez de enfermera.

La verdad es que también me estoy planteando eso. Cursé la carrera de enfermería creyendo que era lo mejor para mi futuro con Ichigo, pero nunca me puse a pensar si realmente era lo que yo quería. No se que pensar, me gusta la medicina y sobre todo me gusta ayudar a la gente, pero últimamente me siento, algo así como, insatisfecha.

Me he tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones para pensar las cosas, para tratar de entenderme a mi misma un poquito más. He buscado a mi mesero misterioso por todos lados por la misma razón, ya que él sabe aparecer justo cuando lo necesito, me pareció que esta era una situación ideal para que me aconsejara, pero nomás no logro dar con su paradero, ¡como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra! ¿Es eso posible? Ya interrogué en todos los lugares en que le he visto. Nada. Es como si no existiera; nadie me da señales de haberle conocido o siquiera visto. Incluso en la empresa donde contratan a los meseros de todos estos lugares lucen desconcertados cuando les pregunto por él.

En un principio creí que se trataba de un espíritu, pero lo descarte porque otras personas también podían verle.

Lo he meditado mucho, pero creo saber que es lo que pasa. Es un joven misterioso y educado, aparece siempre cuando le necesito, siempre parece saber que consejo darme e incluso me entrega esas tarjetas misteriosas, sus palabras me reconfortan y me llenan de una increíble paz, tanto que puedo decir que no es terrenal.

¡Viva Orihime! ¡Le has dado en el clavo al misterio!

Ulquiorra: es un alien.

Primero pensé que era un robot, pero ¿A quien se le ocurre semejante locura? Me dije, ¡Orihime, hazte el favor! ¡Los robots no tienen sentimientos y se les iluminan los ojos cuando precisan una orden! ¡Orihime, piensa un poquito! Y viendo que Ulquiorra podía aparecerse y desaparecerse así como así, la respuesta vino sola.

¡Estoy tan feliz! Tatsuki-chan siempre me dijo que dejara de ver _Los Archivos Escondidos Z_, porque me llenaban la cabeza de extraños pensamientos, pero ahora puedo confirmar que "ellos" están entre nosotros. ¡Mi amiga va a quedar tan asombrada cuando se lo cuente! Pero primero debo de encontrar a Ulquiorra si quiero tener pruebas, lo que me lleva a donde comencé, ¿Dónde podrá estar?

Ante esto no puedo evitar deprimirme. Ya pasaron dos meses desde la última vez que le vi y simplemente no consigo saber de su paradero. Ya intenté invocarlo pronunciando su nombre tres veces, pero nada. Hasta he pensado en comprarme una radio para intentar mandarle un mensaje, pero no estoy segura de como se maneja eso de las ondas de radio y de su velocidad a través del espacio.

Pues que remedio, hasta no tener un mejor plan, no me queda de otra que esperar.

+o+

Acorde con mi lista, ya tengo los limones, el glaseado de vainilla, bagre fresco y alcaparras. Ya solo me faltan los clavos de olor, el extracto de jengibre y…

¡No puede ser! ¡La mantequilla de maní y malvavisco de Chappy esta de oferta!

Inmediatamente me apresuro a tomar el único frasco que queda en la penúltima repisa del estante. Justo cuando ya me podía saborear los panquecitos con la mantequilla y pepinillos una mano apareció para tomar el mismo frasco. Realmente quiero ese dulce, pero no me parece correcto tomar el recipiente si alguien más lo quiere, así que lo solté en su lugar.

—Disculpe—me acelero a decir antes de notar de quien era la otra mano. Me paralice en mi lugar y me quedé muda mientras nos contemplábamos mutuamente. De todas las personas con las que me podía topar en la ciudad de Karakura, era la que menos esperaba. También era, con la que menos sabría como comportarme.

—Kuchiki-san—pronuncio después de varios minutos que me parecieron eternos. Ella también parece sorprendida e incomoda. Debo admitir que luce realmente bien con su nuevo corte de una melena más madura, y no puedo evitar pensar si no era ya hora también de que cambie mi estilo de cabello.

—Inoue-san, si quieres…—dubitativa, me señala el pomo.

Yo no soy una persona conflictiva. ¡De verdad que no! Normalmente dejaría que la otra persona tomara el artículo y todos contentos, pero no pude detener el extraño sentimiento que sentía en el estómago.

—¡Yo lo vi primero!—y como vil berrinche me apodero del frasco de la discordia.

Kuchiki-san parece sorprendida por mi acción y no es la única. Yo tampoco comprendo a que vino eso, sin embargo y pese a que no quiero decirlo, mis labios se mueven solos: —Aunque claro, no es como si eso te importara.

Ya es tarde para cuando logro captar el peso de mis palabras. ¡¿Qué sucede conmigo?!

Era más que claro el contexto de mis palabras. No acarreaban solamente el hecho de quien se quedaría con la mantequilla de maní, ¿Verdad, Orihime?

—Yo…—intento remediar la situación mas no tengo ni la menor idea de como.

—Descuida—me interrumpe Kuchiki-san. Quiero pedir disculpas pero las sílabas se atoran en mi garganta cuando veo sus ojos brillosos. ¡Ay no! ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡¿Por qué dije lo que dije?!

—No es como si hubieras dicho una mentira—me dice y yo me convierto en el ser más despreciable del planeta. Me sonríe con la boca, pero el sentimiento no le llega a los ojos. No me había percatado antes de que Kuchiki-san no luce feliz. Mientras que este tiempo me ha ayudado a sentirme dichosa y a encontrar a mi mesero alienígena misterioso, se entiende que a ella no le ha ido igual. Esta más delgada de como la recuerdo, tiene ojeras que el maquillaje no ha logrado cubrir y, definitivamente, sus ojos están tristes.

Ya no se me antoja tanto el dulce.

—Hay manera de recuperar una cometa después de mandarla a volar—ambas escuchamos una voz suave y profunda que nos hace voltear, y en mi caso, que se me detenga el corazón.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! y ¡No! ¿Es enserio? ¿Justo ahora? ¡¿Por a mi?!

—…pero las palabras jamás se podrán recoger después de haber salido de la boca—tanto Kuchiki-san como yo le miramos a la par de que él se dirige al estante a tomar un frasco de la ultima repisa para dárselo.

—Gracias—murmura débilmente, y con una leve inclinación para despedirse y sin atreverse a dirigirme la mirada, se marcha.

¡¿Por qué no hice lo mismo?! ¿Tanto me costaba dejarle un condenado frasco? ¿Acaso era tan difícil tomar uno que estaba más a mi alcance que al de ella?

No quiero, no obstante, me obligo a encarar a Ulquiorra. ¿Era necesario reencontrarnos de esta manera?

Y pese a que lo deseo y no al mismo tiempo, en esta ocasión no me dice nada. Se limita a entregarme la tarjeta que yo había añorado por semanas: —Reflexiónalo— termina por decirme con su rostro estoico antes de marcharse sin darme oportunidad a redimirme.

Todas las preguntas, todas las conversaciones que tenía preparadas se fueron a la basura. No puedo ni con mi cara de la vergüenza. ¿En que estaba pensando? O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué no pensé antes? De todas mis facetas, esta era la que menos quería que Ulquiorra conociera, y ahora, por un impulso, lo había echado todo a perder.

Sin ánimos, leo el consejo y sonrió ante la ironía. Aún tengo mucho por aprender.

+o+

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Hello Girls! Esta vez no tarde tanto, digo, si comparamos dos años a un mes xD

Insisto mis niñas, amo su apoyo, y que sepan que estoy comprometida con este fic, no quiero dejarlo inconcluso, Procurare no tardarme mas allá de un mes en publicar, y si lo termino antes, así lo publicare.

En cuanto al capitulo, estuvo algo fastidioso, lo sé, pero todo tiene su razón de ser, así que denme chance a que todo se ponga en su lugar, para después, ahora sí, comenzar con lo mero bueno.

Y díganme, ¿Que o quien creen ustedes que es Ulquiorra? Orihime tiene su teoría xD y por supuesto, yo ya tengo a mi personajepero deseo conocer sus opiniones.

Se me cuidan! Chao!

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


	7. Consejo 7

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach** le pertenece a **Tite Kubo** y a nadie mas que a él...

**Advertencias: **Ninguna por el momento.

**Aclaraciones:** La canción del principio es la versión adaptada de **ABC Sweet song** de** Mo~tto! Magical Doremi. **Es patrocinada por uno de mis fics xD

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Consejos de Vida**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

+o+

**Consejo 7**

+o+

_++ Siempre habrá una persona para criticarte. _

_Aprende de la crítica para saber en quien confiar dos veces ++_

+o+

* * *

+o+

¡Mi salsa se ve deliciosa! Y mi arroz parece tener la consistencia perfecta. ¡Estoy tan feliz que quiero cantar!

—¡A! de amasado pie, ¡B! de buen biscocho, ¡C! de cremoso choux, ¡D! deliciosa dona, ¡E! de exquisito éclair, ¡ABCDEFG! ¡Rico! ¡Delicioso, todo para el paladar…

—¡Ya basta Orihime! ¡Ya fue suficiente!

Ay, pero si el coro es la mejor parte de la canción.

Volteo a ver a mi amiga para replicarle, pero me detiene en seco: —Te lo advierto Inoue, un solo postre más y me largo—me dice apuntándome con el dedo acusador sin dejar de saltear sus verduras.

Con esa amenaza no tengo más opción que quedarme callada, por más que me guste la canción. Tatsuki-chan necesita estar realmente enojada para llamarme por mi apellido; es como una forma de decirme que la estaba hartando y que las consecuencias no seran gratas para mi.

Bien, entonces…

—¡Orihime! ¡Tampoco la tarares mentalmente!

A veces me pregunto si Tatsuki-chan posee poderes psíquicos. La observo y no se ve muy contenta. Murmura cosas que no logro entender y exprime el pobre delantal que me pasé la tarde anterior bordando para ella.

Eso me hace sentir divertida y culpable. De cierta manera, obligué a Tatsuki-chan a acompañarme a estas clases de cocina. En primera instancia, quiero pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con ella antes de que se marche a la capital a dar clases de Karate. Estoy contenta por ella, pues siempre ha sido su sueño después de ganar varios torneos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste por que me quedaré algo sola. Rangiku-san estará conmigo también, pero no puedo pedirle demasiado de su tiempo ya que acaba de reencontrarse con su antiguo amor de secundaria, y sería egoísta de mi parte alejarla de su pareja ahora que es tan dichosa.

Por otra parte, no quería venir sola a este curso. Me encanta la cocina, pero por alguna razón, al resto de las personas no suele gustarles mucho lo que cocino. Solo Sora y rangiku-san han comido gustosos lo que preparo. Ichigo comía de vez en cuando, aunque casi siempre me invitaba a comer fuera. Y Tatsuki-chan prefiere solo probar, únicamente aceptó una sopa preparada por mí el día en que nos conocimos, y desde entonces se rehúsa a comer en mi casa, incluso cuando se queda a dormir; y por alguna razón es la que más contenta se puso cuando se enteró de que quería meterme a un curso culinario.

Hace tiempo lo vi anunciado en el mural del hospital. Decía sobre un curso práctico sobre los básicos de la cocina y repostería casera. Al principio lo ignoré. No creía que con todo el trabajo que tenia encima me fuera posible tomarlo. Mi impulso para hacerle caso fue el incidente de hace una semana con Kuchiki-san. ¡Aún me llena de vergüenza! Cuando les platiqué esto a mis amigas, no me riñeron como esperaba, sino que me apoyaron, incluso me dijeron que mi reacción no estaba del todo tan mal, pues a final de cuentas, esa era la verdad y yo tenía derecho a recriminarle.

No tengo intenciones de recriminar nada, no me sentiría cómoda haciendo algo así. Sin embargo, tengo intenciones de buscar a Kuchiki-san y explicarle lo que pasó. No pienso justificarme, por que lo que hice no fue más que inmadurez de mi parte. ¡Yo ya no siento mas que cariño por Ichigo! Además, me inquieta esa mirada tan triste que tenía Kuchiki-san, me atormenta pensar que yo la he provocado.

Además, quiero arreglar las cosas ―por egoísta que suene―, para que Ulquiorra no tenga ideas equivocadas sobre mí. ¡Que se habrá imaginado al verme en pleno berrinche! Seguramente, que no he aprendido nada. De verdad que sí. Mi principal motivación de estar aquí es que quiero ser mejor.

El ultimo consejo me caló hondo.

Analizándome, me percaté de lo mucho que necesito crecer como persona antes de poder mostrarme ante Ulquiorra si quiero la mínima oportunidad de que considere la posibilidad de que se quede en este planeta. Y que tal vez ―con un poquito de suerte―, sea conmigo.

Gracias a eso he decidido buscar mi verdadera vocación. Ya intenté la globoflexia, pero me espanto cada vez que reviento los globos. Después quise decidir entre el alpinismo o intentar el pilotaje de avionetas, pero Tatsuki-chan me dijo era mejor intentar algo en tierra firme, y así recordé el aviso de la sala de espera del hospital. No quería hacerlo sola, así que mi amiga me dijo que me acompañaría siempre y cuando, de ahora en adelante, cualquier otra actividad que quisiera practicar, fuera en tierra firme. No comprendí porque me pidió aquello, pero no me pareció mal trato.

―¿Ya viste? ¡Que asco!― esos comentarios que me sacaron de mi divagación.

―Ya lo sé, ¿quién le habrá enseñado a cocinar? ¿Un pepenador?― Se trataba de la mesa que estaba atrás de nosotras, donde están Menoly Mallia y Roka Paramia.

Intenté que no me afectaran sus comentarios ―porque estoy segura que iban dirigidos a mi―, pero no puedo detener el sentirme mal. Pensé que ya había superado esa etapa.

Cuando estaba en secundaria, los chicos solían burlarse de mí porque mi cabello tiende más a un tono anaranjado que a uno rojo. Incluso en una ocasión me lo cortaron mientras todos se reían a mí alrededor, fue espantoso. No tuve amigos durante mucho tiempo por esa razón hasta que conocí a Tatsuki-chan. Ella me defendió y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

―No se burlen― dijo Loly Aivirrne, otra de nuestras compañeras de clase, ―es probable que ni siquiera tenga dinero y obtenga su comida de recolectar la basura de sus vecinos.

Orihime, no les hagas caso. Concéntrate en tu postre. Pueden decir lo que quieran, tú sabes que tienes un original sentido del gusto, así que no te afecten.

―Tienes razón―terminaron de decir para reírse a carcajadas.

No les veo porque Tatsuki-chan me lo impide. Se ve realmente molesta. Sé que se esta forzando para no causar alboroto, pero por su mueca y sus puños cerrados sé que no va a durar mucho conteniéndose.

―Loly, ¿me das lo que te sobró?

―¿Para qué lo quieres Menoly?

―Es que me entraron ganas de hacer caridad.

―¿Caridad? ¡Oh, ya veo!

Hago lo mejor que puedo ignorándolas, pero se hace imposible cuando Mallia-san llega a nuestra mesa. ―Supongo que todas las cascaras y la masa te servirán para comer toda la semana―dice mientras nos arroja un montón de basura a nuestra mesa.

―¡Ahora sí!―grita Tatsuki-chan después de soltar la espátula que estaba utilizando. Trato de detenerla, pero sobra decir que es mucho más fuerte que yo y me empuja a un lado.

―¿Cuál es tu problema?―mi amiga enfrenta a Mallia-san y yo no puedo separarlas. ¡No quiero que se metan en problemas!

―Quizás tenga más de uno, marimacha―¡Ay no! El resto de las compañeras parecen paralizadas; todas soltamos un gemido ahogado cuando vemos a las dos levantar los puños. ¡Se van a pelear! ¡Por favor, que alguien las detenga!

―¿Qué sucede aquí?―dice una joven que nunca había visto antes. No recuerdo que estuviera en nuestra clase.

―Nelliel-sampai―exclaman asustadas Mallia-san y sus amigas, ―solo estábamos comentando lo bien que sabe la comida de nuestras compañeras, ¿cierto Loly?

―¡Sí! Muy cierto Menoly…―las dos dicen de forma tan hipócrita que hasta yo me doy cuenta. Me pregunto quien será Nelliel-sempai como para que se comporten de esa manera. Es muy bonita, tiene un cuerpo bien formado, es alta y de piel blanca, con un precioso y largo cabello verde y ojos alegres del mismo color.

Nelliel-sampai las mira desconfiada. Supongo que ya las ha de conocer. Suspira y se dirige hacia mí: ―Disculpa…―me mira interrogante logrando que me ponga nerviosa.

―¿Qué?―digo nerviosa y me arrepiento al instante―¡Lo siento! ¡Quiero decir mande!

¿Querrá regañarme? ¿Tan mala cocinera soy? ¿Me expulsaran del curso? ¡Auxilio!

―Relájate―y sonríe al decirlo―sólo quiero saber cual es tu nombre.

¡Ah! Bueno, eso es simple.

―Me llamo Orihime Inoue―respondo muy bajito. Con trabajos pude escucharme a mi misma.

―Inoue-san―me llama logrando que me sobresalte―¿Me permites probar tu comida?―Me sorprendo pero no respondo nada, y al parecer ella lo ha tomado como una afirmativa. ¡Por saten kesshun! ¡Va a probar mi comida! ¿Y si en verdad sabe mala? Nunca lo había pensado. Ya sabia que le colocaba muchas cosas a la comida mas nunca me puse a pensar en si eso era desagradable para los demás. Mallia-san y Airvirrne-san se están riendo a espaldas de Nelliel-sempai.

¡Kami-sama! ¡Por favor, no permitas que envenene a Nelliel-sempai!

―Interesante―murmura Nelliel-sempai después del minuto más largo de mi existencia. ―Inoue-san―se dirige de nuevo a mí mientras agradezco a dios de que no se haya puesto verde al igual que su cabello―¡Que delicia de salsa! Aunque te recomiendo agregarle menos mostaza ya que compite con el sabor del chocolate. Y procura no agregar mas que agua al arroz o podrías hacer que pierda consistencia. Es preferible añadirle los sabores o colorantes después de sacarlo de la olla y en porciones pequeñas, así no arruinaras el sabor, y así si te sobra arroz podrás guardarlo en plástico y se conservará por mayor tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de su explicación no hago otra cosa que parpadear. No solo no rechazó mi comida, sino que dijo que le gusto. ¿Estaré soñando?

―No te preocupes, con un poco de práctica lograras la perfección. ¡Así que esfuérzate!―al parecer no soy la única con la quijada caída de la sorpresa. Mis compañeras no se la creen tampoco, hasta Tatsuki-chan esta perpleja de que alguien a parte de Rangiku-san se coma mi comida.

―Si―es lo único que sale de mis labios.

―Por cierto, ustedes tres―ella señala a las chicas que estaban a punto de pelearse con nosotras, ―¿Por qué no ayudan a limpiar esta mesa? Ya que saben tanto de critica culinaria, seguramente ya habrán acabado su parte, ¿no es así?

Con una sonrisa forzada comienzan a limpiar el desastre que provocaron lo que consigue que Tatsuki-chan sonría cómplice: ―Sea quien sea, me agrada―murmura en mi oído haciendome sonreír también.

Nelliel-sampai parece escucharnos y nos regala una risita antes de disponerse a marcharse, no sin antes volver a sorprenderme: ―Toma Inoue –san. Supongo que sabes quién lo manda.

Ahora si que estoy estupefacta. ¡Es un consejo! Pero, ¿Por qué no me lo dio Ulquiorra en esta ocasión? Inevitablemente suelto un gemido de decepción, lo que logra que Nelliel-sempai suelte una carcajada.

―Presumo que esperabas a alguien más, ¿o me equivoco?

Sonrojada hasta la raíz trato de reparar mi error: ―¡No es eso! Es que yo… y él… y desaparece y yo…―¡¿Por qué se traba la lengua en una situación así?!

―No te preocupes Inoue-san, él esta ocupado en este momento, así que le hice el favor en esta ocasión, pero ten por seguro que se volverán a topar―me guiña un ojo antes de ponerse pensativa― ¡Que torpe! Casi lo olvido…―dice para después sacar una tarjeta de su bolsillo y dármela. ―Otra cosa, me dijo que quizás necesitaras comprar flores.

¿Flores?

―¡Que hacen todas fuera de sus lugares!―irrumpe nuestra instructora en el aula. ―Siempre cotilleando…

―Lo siento Riruka, ha sido mi culpa.

Esperaba que gritara como suele hacerlo cada vez que interrumpen su clase, pero en cambio Dukugamine-sensei exclama espantada: ―¡Odelschwanck-sensei! ¡¿Por qué no me dijo que vendría?! Habríamos preparado algo de su recetario...

―Descuida Riruka, sólo estaba haciendo un par de diligencias―dice mientras me mira. ―Ya acabé, así que pase a verte, estas haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Después de un par de una breve charla, Nelliel-sempai se despide de todas para proceder a marcharse.

―Disculpe Dokugamine-san, ¿quién era esa mujer?―pregunta una chica rubia que creo se llama… ¿Kotetsu?

―¡Por amor al cielo! Sé que son novatas, pero no conocerla…―dijo negando con la cabeza―ella es Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck―dice, pero según veo ni mis compañeras ni yo sabemos de quién se trata. ―Increíble. Ella es nada más y nada menos que una famosa pâtisserie.

Nuevamente, la mayoría de nosotras nos quedamos en blanco.

―Repostera, muchachas, una repostera. Tiene un programa dominical de postres y además de varios libros publicados…

La maestra continúa dando una especie de biografía, pero yo ya no escuchó nada. En mi cabeza hacen eco las palabras de Nelliel-sempai, puede que sea famosa, no obstante no me interesa saber a que se dedica, sino que conexión tiene con Ulquiorra.

Sus ojos verde, su cabello verdoso, su sonrisa enigmática, conoce a Ulquiorra… ¡No puede ser!

¡Acabo de conocer a otro extraterrestre! ¡Que afortunada soy!

―¿Extraterrestre? Inoue, ¿volviste a ver_ Los Archivos Escondidos Z_?

Me llamó por mi apellido, esto no pinta nada bien.

―Es una larga historia Tatsuki-chan, una larga historia…

+o+

Comprar flores. ¿Flores? ¿Para que quiero flores? Me gustan, pero no suelo comprarlas muy seguido, me parece que es mejor tener un jardín, aunque debido a que yo vivo en un departamento no tengo jardín, pero sí dos macetas.

La tarjeta que dio Nelliel-sempai reza "Sakura no hana", lo que vendría siendo "Flor de cerezo". ¡Me encantan los cerezos! Sobre todo cuando florecen en primavera. Sora me llevaba a contemplarlos en las afueras de Karakura. Siempre quise verlos en un picnic como suelen hacerlo las demás familias, con una canasta llena de emparedados, juegos campestres, sake (aunque no me gusta el alcohol), y sobre todo: un mantel a cuadros idéntico a los de las películas. Sora se reía de mis ocurrencias y solía decir _"Algún día Orihime, algún día…"_. Pero nunca tuvimos suficiente dinero para comprar siquiera un mantel a cuadros.

Y ahora Sora no ésta…

¡Orihime! ¿Qué dijimos sobre la tristeza? Sora espera que seas feliz, así que concéntrate en lo que estas haciendo y sonríe.

¡Busco una florería! ¡Aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de porque!

Después de recorrer unas cuadras y perderme un par de veces finalmente doy con la florería.

―Es preciosa―exclamo al verla para después quedarme sin aliento.

La verdad es que imaginaba un local pequeño y simple, pero esto supera mi imaginación. No es que sea enorme, más bien diría que su tamaño es… ¿adecuado?

¡Soy terrible describiendo! Creo que lo mejor seria decir que es como una casa de muñecas combinada con una cabaña invernal y un jardín japonés. ¿Pero que digo? Es que es hermosa, de verdad es hermosa y no tengo palabras para describirla.

Me recuerdan a las cabañas americanas hechas completamente de madera sin pintar. Me encanta el porche con las macetas colgando por todas partes, el camino de piedras grises y las enredaderas en la cerca de tablones cruzados. El pasto que bordea la florería es de un verde tan brillante que resplandece con el roció. Los ventanales de la tienda dejan ver la exquisita decoración del interior. ¡Hay arreglos por doquier! A juzgar por el jardín estilo oriental, los bonsái que tiene el mostrador, también debe de haber…

¡No puede ser! ¡Arreglos florales de Ikebana! ¡Yo siempre quise aprender Ikebana! Solo que nunca me animé.

Este lugar me gusta cada vez más. Espero que el dueño del lugar no me regañe, pero quiero conocer la parte trasera, ¡hay un puente sobre un pequeño río! ¡Y tiene también un invernadero!

Este lugar es un sueño, o mejor dicho, un cuento de hadas. Flores por dondequiera, el canto de las avecillas y el esplendido perfume que viene de todas partes. ¡Estoy extasiada!

―¡Y yo estoy harta!

Más que el grito, me asustó el sonido de algo romperse. ¡Ay no! ¡Orihime, ya descubrieron que has penetrado un lugar sin preguntar!

―¡¿Tú estas harta?! ¡¿Y yo qué Rukia?! ¿Acaso estoy pintado? ¿Crees que esto me agrada?

Mi corazón ha empezado a latir desbocado y hago lo que cualquier persona haría en mi lugar, me escondo tras el árbol enorme que hay al otro lado esperando que no me demanden por allanamiento de morada. Cierro los ojos implorando estar equivocada, que por favor, esa no sea la voz que quien creo que es, y que Rukia sea el nombre de otra Rukia.

―¿Agradarte? Dios no me permita pensar tal cosa, porque desde que te conozco no has parado de decirme que es lo que no te agrada.

―Por lo menos yo digo lo que pienso, y no como otras, que se reprimen y solo dicen: "_Sí, Nii-sama_".

―Sabes perfectamente que no tengo opción Ichigo.

―Claro, cuando se trata de exigirle a los demás, la señorita sabe lo que quiere, pero cuando la señorita tiene que decidir esta carece de voluntad.

Si no estuviera tan espantada suspiraría para expresar mi pesar. Era de suponerse que es casi imposible confundir con otra una voz que escúchate por años, y ni hablar del nombre. ¿Cuántas Rukias conoces Orihime?

―¡Lo dices porque la clínica de tu familia ya tiene quien la cuide! Pues adivina que Ichigo, yo estoy sola. Nadie se va hacer cargo de la florería.

¿Tan mala es mi suerte? Una cosa es toparme con mi ex novio y su novia (a la que ataqué sin querer recientemente) en una propiedad a la que no he sido invitada, y otra es estar de colada en una propiedad donde no has sido invitada cuya dueña resulté ser la chica que te bajó a tu ex, eso sin mencionar que estas escondida porque te has metido precisamente cuando están discutiendo acaloradamente.

¿Esto era lo deseabas que hiciera Ulquiorra? Espero que no.

―Unohana dijo…

―¡Ella tiene que cuidar su escuela! Me esta haciendo un favor por ahora, pero eventualmente regresara a sus labores y yo tendré que hacerme cargo de la tienda otra vez.

―¿Y entonces que Rukia? ¿Vas a dejar botado todo? ¿Vas a abandonar todos tus sueños por el de una persona que ya no ésta?

―No tienes porque recordármelo.

―Pues lo lamento Rukia, pero esa es la verdad, Hisana esta muerta y no va a regresar. Ya va siendo hora de que lo enfrentes.

―¡No tienes el derecho a…―Sus sollozos interrumpen la discusión logrando que se comprima mi corazón. ¿Sera por eso que la vi tan triste la ultima vez? Yo sé lo que es perder a alguien importante y no es agradable. De verdad que soy un monstruo, ¿y si ella estaba triste por lo sucedido y yo lo único que hice fue herirla? ¡¿Qué clase de persona soy?!

Siendo este un lugar tan silencioso, puedo escuchar como llora Kuchiki-san, aunque puedo decir que están a una distancia considerable. Reúno todo el valor que tengo y saliendo un poco de mi escondite, asomo mi cabeza para ver el panorama. A pesar de que estoy retirada de donde ellos están puedo verles bien; Ichigo esta intentando abrazar a Kuchiki-san, pero la pobre no se deja. Sus palabras debieron de lastimarla mucho.

―Enana, no fue mi intención…

Ichigo luce arrepentido. Hasta me da lastima verlo así. ¡ Kuchiki-san, no seas así, deja que Ichigo te abrace!

Pese a mis pensamientos ella no esta dispuesta a dejarse. Nunca había visto a Ichigo tratar tan desesperadamente de remediar las cosas. Sé que no esta bien, pero no puedo evitar el sentir un poquito de envidia.

―Rukia, sé que no soy la persona indicada para decirte esto, pero debes de superarlo. Ni Kaien ni Hisana-san desearían verte así.

―¿Y tú que sabes?

―Puede que nada, pero sé que no quiero verte tan abatida, por lo que supongo que ellos tampoco lo desean.

―Eso ya no puedo saberlo…

―¡Joder Rukia! ¿Qué paso con todas tus palabras? ¿Con todo lo que me has dicho hasta el momento? ¿Mentías acaso? ¿Solo eran palabras vacías? ¿No se suponía que mi madre me cuidaba y esperaba verme seguir adelante?

"Ya te lo dije Rukia, no soy quien para decirte esto, pero pienso que es momento de seguir adelante. No te voy a mentir, el tiempo no lo cura todo. La ausencia de un ser querido dolerá para siempre, lo único que hace el tiempo es ayudarnos a aprender a tolerarlo, incluso a disfrazarlo. Tú lo sabes bien, tú me viste, aparentaba ser feliz para que nadie se preocupara y funcionó en su momento. Pero tú llegaste a quitarme el disfraz, esa máscara llena de hipocresía. Me ayudaste a entender que las cosas siempre ocurren por algo, y que nos guste o no, debemos de aprender a vivir con ellas. No ha sido fácil, pero yo no estuve solo y tú tampoco lo éstas. Rukia, por una vez en tu vida, deja de cargar con todo tú sola. Soportaste mis penas, déjame que ahora sea yo el que te ayude a cargar las tuyas. Déjame por una vez, ser yo quien detenga la lluvia".

La envidia dio paso a la admiración. Jamás había escuchado a Ichigo hablar de tal manera. No es el momento indicado, no obstante esto me ayuda a reflexionar y a entender de una vez por todas por que entre Ichigo y yo no habría funcionado. Fui egoísta, siempre lo fui. Me concentré solamente en lo que yo sentía por no tener a Sora a mi lado que nunca intenté saber que sentía Ichigo por la perdida de su madre. Creí entender su pesar porque pensaba que ambos sufríamos de la misma manera y que ambos habíamos superado lo ocurrido. Que equivocada estaba. En la vida me habría imaginado que el siempre fuerte, enérgico, y terco Ichigo sufriera tanto internamente. Preferí enfrascarme en el chico del que creía estar enamorada, pero nunca me detuve a ver quien era realmente.

Me enamoré de una quimera, no del ser humano.

―Lo siento Ichigo, pero no puedo…―expresa Kuchiki-san llorando y alejándose de él.

―No lo digas ahora, por favor―Ichigo se ve abatido, inclusive más que cuando terminó conmigo―. Me iré con Ishida al curso a Alemania, y no volveremos hasta dentro de tres meses. Así que piénsalo, es… lo único que pido. Si después de reflexionarlo piensas igual. Yo aceptaré lo que decidas, sin importar que.

Sin besos ni abrazos Ichigo se va triste, pero con la cabeza en alto para tomar el taxi del que no me había percatado antes.

Tanto Kuchiki-san como yo le vemos partir desde nuestra posición; desconozco la postura al respecto o que piensa hacer, pero por mi parte…

Yo te dejo en libertad Kurosaki Ichigo.

Una fresca briza atraviesa el jardín moviendo suavemente las hojas del cerezo en el que estoy. Por primera vez en años puedo percibir el viento acariciar mi rostro, el dulce aroma de las flores de sakura y los radiantes colores a mí alrededor. Es curioso que en semejante situación lo entienda definitivamente.

Te dejo en libertad Ichigo, que a partir de este instante, yo también soy libre.

+o+

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Esta vez no se pueden quejar. No me tarde y me salió considerablemente largo el capitulo. Joder, ya me cansé de teclear. Niñas, como consejo adicional les digo que no escriban cuatro historias al mismo tiempo, porque el cerebro se les secará y las yemas de sus dedos pedirán clemencia. xD... ToT Ya me cansé... TOT

Y atentas mis niñas, que aquí hay una PISTOTOTA sobre que onda con Ulquiorra, si quieren saber más, no se los diré... cofcofcapitulotrescofcof

Hasta que mi imaginación (y mis dedos) se recupere. Chao!

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


End file.
